Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device which can be easily changed to a stand type or a wall-mounted type by coupling a first housing and a second housing through a hinge.
Background of the Disclosure
With the development of information-oriented society, demand for display devices is increasing. To meet such demand, various types of display devices such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), PDP (Plasma Display Panel), ELD (electroluminescent display) and VFD (Vacuum Fluorescent Display) have recently been researched and used.
From among such display devices, display devices using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) can be implemented as ultra-thin displays since the display devices have excellent luminance and viewing angle characteristics and do not require a backlight unit, compared to LCDs.